WakeUp Call
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: [WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion][Rated M for Extreme SLASH][Sam is 15, Dean is 19]John leaves it up to Sam to wake Dean up.


"Hey, Sammy?"

Sam's body jerked as he was elbowed in the side, his knee twitching and hitting the dashboard at the same moment he cracked his head on the window.

"Sonofa--" he muttered rubbing at his throbbing cranium as he turned toward John, "Sir?" asked Sam.

John glanced at Sam as he rubbed at his cramped elbow before pulling into the motel parking lot, "You mind tryna wake up Dean? I know he hasn't been sleeping much lately and I'm sure he'll be more comfortable sleepin' in an actual bed…"

Sam looked into the backseat and to Dean curled in on himself, one arm slung behind his head, pressed awkwardly against the door, the other resting over his belly, and his knees bent up against the opposite door so he could fit his body on the seat. John parked the car in front of reception and opened the door as Sam answered, "Yes, sir, I'll get right to it."

John nodded at him and then hauled himself out of the Impala and then he shut the door.

Sam let out a slow breath as he maneuvered himself up onto his knees so he could better peer over the back seat. He scrubbed a hand through his mussed hair as he whispered, "Hey, Dean?"

Dean just snorted in his sleep as his hand stroked over his stomach.

Sam rolled his eyes and reached a tentative arm over the back seat so he could shake Dean's shoulder. He hated trying to wake Dean up, it never ended well; he'd either end up with an elbow to the stomach or he'd be pinned beneath Dean's sleep heavy form with a forearm to the neck. His fingers made contact with Dean's shoulder with no problem and he shook his brother, "Dean, wake up, man."

Dean batted away his hand and turned so he was sleeping on his hip, his knees hanging over the edge of the back-seat, the hand that was on his belly safely tucked in the waistband of his jeans.

Sam huffed and hoisted himself over the back seat. He settled himself so he was kneeling in the foot well in the back and he had his hands braced on the seat. He cocked his head to the side as he observed Dean's slack face. Sam always thought Dean looked so unplagued when he slept and he thought that that's how Dean's face always deserved to look.

He shrugged away those thoughts and shook Dean again, "Get up you lazy jerk, we're at the motel."

Dean grunted and his brow tightened as he breathed, "_Sammy_…"

'_Okay, man, what the hell?' _thought Sam as he swallowed, _'Never heard Dean say my name like _that _before_._'_

Sam leant closer to Dean and settled his mouth by Dean's ear as he asked, "Dean? You awake?"

Dean's eyebrows rose into his hairline and he let out a strangled noise and a huffed out, "_Nngh, fuck_."

Sam saw movement out of the corner of his eye and his gaze moved from Dean's face to his brother's lap. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he found the source of the movement.

It was Sam's turn to let out a strangled noise as Dean's hand continued to work over the impressive bulge pressing against the zip of his jeans; his hips minutely thrusting up to meet the slide of his fist.

Sam tried to pull his attention away from Dean's lap but the motions kept him riveted.

Another sound made its way out of Dean's throat and Sam's attention was yanked to Dean's parted lips. He couldn't help himself when his hand came up from the seat and hovered over Dean's mouth; his thumb just itching to brush over his brother's full bottom lip.

Warmth gusted out of Dean's mouth as he let out a sharp exhale and Sam shivered; the hot moistness of Dean's breath enveloping his thumb causing an odd feeling to ghost down his spine and settle low in his belly.

Sam caved and let his thumb brush across Dean's lips and he gasped when Dean's tongue flicked out to moisten the dry skin.

His heart thudded faster in his chest when Dean wrapped his lips around just the tip of his thumb and sucked. Sam pulled his thumb from Dean's mouth and brushed the wetness over his own lips.

Sam quickly yanked his hand away and curled his hand into a tight fist, berating himself for touching Dean in a not-so-brotherly fashion at his most vulnerable.

His eyes shot back to Dean's groin when Dean muttered roughly, "Jesus, _Sam_…"

Sam's brow furrowed and his heart beat so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest. _'He can't possibly be thinking about me when he's…'_

Dean threw his head back against the door and hissed. Sam couldn't resist thumbing the cord of muscle that was exposed by Dean's movement. A small smile played at his lips as Dean let out a contented sigh.

'_What the hell am I doing?' _thought Sam, though he made no move to pull his hand away from Dean's throat, instead tracing his fingers lower and dipping into the hollow at the base of Dean's neck.

Sam's hand continued further down and Dean sighed happily. He rubbed gently over Dean's collarbones, and then traced the muscles of his chest through his threadbare t-shirt, circling Dean's flat nipple until it hardened and pebbled. Lower, still, as he watched, fascinated, as Dean wriggled as his hands trailed down Dean's sides.

His hands met Dean's waist and he swallowed hard; the motions beneath the fabric gentler now. Sam took a deep breath and steeled himself to do what his body urged him to do. He tugged at Dean's belt buckle and watched Dean's face so as to gauge if he was about to wake up or not. Sam exhaled with relief as Dean's buckle clinked open and Dean continued to sleep on.

The next step on his mental list was a little harder to accomplish, though. He wrapped long fingers around Dean's wrist and stilled his brother's rubbing. Dean let out a choked whimper but didn't wake as Sam settled his hand back on his belly. Sam smiled easily as nimble fingers then went to work on the button-fly of Dean's denims.

Sam quickly flicked the buttons through their holes and spread the flaps of denim wide as he pulled Dean's pants down over his crotch. His eyes greedily took in the sight of Dean's boxer-briefs pulled taut over Dean's erection.

He lifted a hand and teased the skin above the elastic of Dean's underwear with his forefinger, wringing a delicious shudder from his brother. With light caresses Sam touched Dean's confined cock.

Dean's hips arched up into his touch and Sam grinned even as the fleeting thought of _'Holy shit, I'm touching Dean's, _my brother's, _cock,' _filtered through his mind.

He continued his teasing touches to Dean's lower belly, circled the rim of Dean's bellybutton with a finger and then dipped inside, twirled his finger in the light hairs beneath Dean's navel.

When Sam's other hand flattened against the front of Dean's shorts, Dean let out a low groan. He looked up at Dean's face and found that Dean's brow was furrowed and his mouth was gaping in blissed-out pleasure.

Sam rubbed his thumb along the damp spot that was quickly spreading across the front of Dean's boxer-briefs. "Jesus, _Dean_, fuckin' leaking for it…"

Sam massaged Dean's cock through the thin material of his shorts, and when he circled the head, Dean's cock twitched, his own cock giving an answering throb in response. He groaned as his teasing hand found its way into his own jeans and boxers. He took a hold of his own erection and stroked it in time to his rubbing of Dean.

Dean gave another groan of Sam's name and Sam's eyes widened as Dean's hand covered his own. He could feel Dean grow impossibly harder beneath their palms and he knew that his brother was about to come. Sam rubbed just a little bit harder, the back of his hand slip-sliding beneath Dean's sweaty palm. He moved to circle the head of Dean's cock again but was thwarted when Dean's other hand pawed at his hair.

"Sammy… _shit…_" Dean fisted his hand in Sam's hair an-- _'Wait a second, Sam's… hair?'_

Dean bolted up on the bench seat and almost cracked his head on the ceiling of the Impala. His eyes widened as he caught Sam with his hand on his dick while the other was tucked down the waist of his own pants.

Dean's fingers curled tight around Sam's as he asked, slightly panicked, "What the hell, Sammy?!"

"Dean!" gasped Sam, frantically trying to pull his hand from beneath Dean's, but to no avail, "I was--Jesu--I was just--and _Dad--_told me t--freaking _moaning _my name, dude," finished Sam, shoulders slumping.

"Just wait a minute, Sam. Back up a second and tell me why you've got your hand down my pants in the back of the Impala, okay?"

"Right," sighed Sam. He took a deep breath and said, "We're at the motel. Dad told me to wake you up and I tried shaking you, but you _know _that never works. I told you to wake up again but you just moaned my name. Kinda weirded me, but I didn't really think anything of it. You know, until I saw you slide your hands down your pants while you were thinking about me."

Sam looked accusingly at his brother and Dean blushed.

"I wasn--"

"Uh-huh, right, Dean. Because you know _other _Sammys."

Dean turned his head and looked ashamedly at the back of the seat.

Sam tried to catch Dean's eye again but failed so he did the only thing he could think of. He resumed his caresses to Dean's dick.

"Sammy!"

"What?" asked Sam innocently, his hand venturing further to roll Dean's balls beneath the fabric.

"I'm awake, okay! You don't have to do--_oh, shit!--_that anymore."

"What if I told you I _want _to?"

Dean quirked an eyebrow at Sam and eyed Sam's hand in his own pants, "Fucking _hell, _Sammy. You know this is nowhere near legal, right?"

"Yeah, I know," replied Sam, tugging Dean's unoccupied hand and shoving it down his own pants.

"_God_, Sammy, you're _fifteen_," said Dean incredulously even as he curled his fingers against the strained cotton hiding Sam's erection.

"And you've got your hand on my cock," responded Sam, shrugging, "and," he drawled, "I like it."

Dean bucked up into Sam's touch at his admission, "_Fuck_."

Sam grinned at Dean cheekily and said, "Maybe," before leaning up and kissing Dean's parted lips.

Dean was gone. The feel of the firm pressure of Sam's lips against his combined with the friction of Sam's hand against his cock, and he was lost to the fabulous haze of his orgasm.

Dean worked his fingers harder against Sam as he came down from his own climax and was rewarded with a muffled moan into his mouth and the warm wetness of Sam's pleasure soaking through Sam's underwear and onto his fingers.

Dean pulled his hand out of Sam's pants and gently pried Sam's mouth away from his own. He thumbed the slight dampness of Sam's release into Sam's lips and groaned when Sam's tongue flicked out to lick it away.

"Fucking dirty, Sammy."

Sam buttoned up Dean's pants and then fixed his own pants. He folded his arms on Dean's stomach and looked up at Dean, "Are you okay?"

"Um… I just had the freakin' best orgasm of my life, sweetheart, so I'd say yeah," replied Dean, the 'duh' hanging implied in the air.

"You sure? 'Cuz I hadn't actually _planned _on doing any of that, and if you're freaked, man, I'll understand beca--"

Dean cut off Sam with his mouth. "Moron. If either of us should be freaked it should be you, man. Finding out that I love you as more than my brother and all…"

Sam scoffed, "Actually, no. Not so much. I mean… it's sort of always been there, hasn't it? Well… for me anyway," Sam made a pensive face, "now that I think about it."

"You positive, Sam? You're not going to wake up one day and go all psycho-boy on me, are you?"

Sam pursed his lips and waited a few moments before replying with a shake of his head, "Nah."

Dean rolled his eyes and ruffled Sam's hair before pulling his brother's mouth to his and giving his mouth a thorough seeing-to with his tongue.

There was a bang on the roof of the Chevy and Sam and Dean sprung apart, then John's muffled voice echoed through the window, "You boys both awake now? Best be, anyway. One of you get your asses in the front seat and drive on over to the room. It's number seven. I'm gonna grab a few bottles of something from the vending machine."

"Yes, sir," replied Dean, his voice still rough and fucked-out sounding.

Sam snorted and Dean pushed at his shoulder.

Dean hopped into the front seat and started up the car, slowly driving and parking in front of their room.

Sam made to get out of the car but Dean caught him by the elbow before he could get out.

"What?"

"Not that I didn't enjoy the little 'wake-up call' and all…"

"Dean…"

Dean grinned wickedly and winked at Sam, "But next time, you think you could make it a blow-job?"


End file.
